Zaadoptuj mnie
by Inspired Pet
Summary: Mała irytująca futrzana rzecz - tym jest dla Lokiego. Czy śliczny biały kotek zaskarbi sobie sympatie boga i zostanie jego najlepszym przyjacielem? /Loki
1. Chapter 1

_Co to do cholery jest?_ - to była pierwsza myśl, która przefrunęła przez głowę Lokiego, gdy ujrzał owe zwierze na korytarzu zamku. Było małe, miało białe futro, sterczące uszy i chodziło na czterech łapach. Niepodobne do żadnego żywego stworzenia, które widział w Asgardzie.

_I co to tu do cholery robi?_ - bóg kłamstw stał przez chwilę mierząc wzrokiem małą kreaturę, która stała pośrodku drogi machając na boki długim ogonem. Wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie dużymi niebieskimi oczami jakby czekając na idealny moment do ataku.

- Chcesz mnie zaatakować? - Loki odezwał się unosząc jedną brew - Lepiej bacz na co się porywasz.

Zwierze zniżyło głowę przenosząc wzrok na jego buty. Biały ogon zatrzepotał na wietrze, gdy stworzenie rzuciło się w jego kierunku. Duże ostre zęby wbiły się w skórzany but, a wysunięte pazury cięły wzmocnioną cholewkę powyżej kostki. Loki zaskoczony spojrzał w dół nie ruszając się z miejsca. Biała furia szarpała za jego nogę próbując przebić się przez materiał. Przednie łapy owinęła wokół jego kostki, podczas gdy jej zęby szukały słabszego miejsca do przebicia się.

- Dość! - zagrzmiał ochrypły głos. Loki sięgnął niżej chwytając zwierzę za kark. Wyrwane z zajęcia atakowania jego buta nadal miotło pazurami na oślep, dopóki nie zawisło w powietrzu tuż przed twarzą boga kłamstw. - Jesteś niewiele większy od mojej dłoni - powiedział do białej istoty - Co niby chciałeś osiągnąć atakując moją nogę?

Zwierze poruszyło swoimi białymi wąsami i wysunęło przednią łapkę dotykając nosa istoty, która go trzymała. Loki zdegustowany odchylił do tyłu głowę. _Zwierze, głupie podrzędne zwierze. Czemu ja w ogóle do ciebie mówię?_ - spytał w myślach. Spojrzał krzywo na kulkę białego futra, zastanawiając się kto ją wniósł do pałacu, po czym rozprostował palce pozwalając spaść jej na podłogę. Upadek z dwóch metrów zapewne byłby bolesny dla tak małej istoty, ale ku zdziwieniu Lokiego, zwierze wylądowało bezgłośnie na czterech łapach bez żadnej szkody. Otrzepało się i popatrzyło zadowolone w górę jakby prosząc o powtórkę.

- Żałosne - prychnął Loki dając krok nad zwierzęciem i zostawiając je pośrodku korytarza.

* * *

Idąc przed siebie przyszły król zastanawiał się czy na obiedzie nie poruszyć tematu dziwnej istoty przebywającej w pałacu. Będąc jednak przed wejściem do sali biesiadnej odrzucił ten pomysł. Zwierze jest na tyle nieszkodliwe, żeby się nim nie przejmować, a w dodatku na tyle głupie, że na pewno zostanie pożarte jak tylko wyjdzie na zewnątrz.

Przed salą stał Tyr. - Książę - kiwnął głową. - Wszyscy są już na sali. Oczywiście czekają na twoje przybycie.

Loki westchnął. Nie miał w zwyczaju się spóźniać, nawet jeśli chodziło jedynie o popołudniową sjestę. Zazwyczaj to Thor spóźniał się na spotkania ignorując wszelkie ramy czasowe. Przeklinając w myślach siebie i futrzaną kulkę kiwnął w rewanżu głową i przeszedł przez próg sali. Nagle poczuł jak coś wskakuje mu na plecy pod poły płaszcza. Stanął w miejscu sparaliżowany czując jak coś wspina się w górę jego kręgosłupa.

- Cholera - syknął zwracając na siebie uwagę Tyra.

- Panie? Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak - Loki jęknął kiedy poczuł pazury wbijające się w skórę. Miał wprawdzie na sobie swoją pelerynę, ale zbroję zostawił w komnacie. Pazury przerwały materiał koszuli zahaczając o plecy. Próbując pozbyć się intruza Loki sięgnął ręką do tyłu. Jednak zwierze przesunęło się wyżej jego pleców i młody bóg poczuł jedynie pacnięcie ogonem po swoich palcach.

- Przeklęte zwierze! - syknął głośniej nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwioną minę Tyra. Napinając mięśnie na plecach i poruszając łopatkami próbował strzepnąć natręta, ale czworonóg trzymał się mocno.

- Panie, czy na pewno...

- Tak! - Loki wrzasnął zniecierpliwiony.

Nadal próbując chwycić zwierze czarnowłosy bóg dał krok w tył. Kiedy był tuż przy drzwiach z całej siły walnął plecami o lewe skrzydło. Drzwi zaskrzypiały głośno pod naporem ciała, ale nie trafiły zwierzęcia. Zamiast tego Loki jęknął głośno. Czując palący ból w łopatkach potrząsnął głową. W tym samym momencie jego oczy wyłapały białą futrzaną kulkę przebiegającą między krzesłami i wbiegającą pod stół. Oczy Lokiego zwęziły się pałając chęcią zemsty. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że oprócz własnego ciężkiego oddechu nie słyszy żadnego innego odgłosu. Na sali panowała głucha cisza. Loki powoli omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Kiedy spostrzegł, że wszyscy się na niego gapią, jego policzki zapłonęły żywym ogniem ze złości i ze wstydu, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy byli świadkami jego dziwnego zachowania.

- Loki... - zatroskany głos brata odbił się echem po komnacie - Wszystko w porządku?

- Nieważne. - odpowiedział szybko i stanowczo - Nie jestem głodny.

Nie słysząc sprzeciwu ani dalszych pytań trzymając się za bolące plecy wyszedł pośpiesznie z sali.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki siedział w bibliotece pochłonięty lekturą. Nie wychodził z niej od pory obiadowej targany przeczuciami, że jak tylko wychyli się zza drzwi spotka po kolei wszystkich, którzy będą chcieli wiedzieć co się z nim działo. Wolał tego uniknąć. Nie chciał pytań, nie potrzebował żadnej specjalnej uwagi od kogokolwiek. On i książki to jedyne czego potrzebował do szczęścia.

Rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle studiując kolejny rozdział alchemii. Obracając w palcach medalion na łańcuszku usłyszał nawoływanie Thora.

- Bracie, jesteś tu?

Loki przewrócił oczami. Kiedy ten dureń nauczy się, że w bibliotece ma panować bezwzględna cisza? Odłożył lekturę i wstał zza stolika. Kiedy tylko zlokalizował skąd dochodzi głos jego przyrodniego brata udał się w tamtym kierunku.

- Naprawdę, mógłbyś ściszyć swój doniosły głos, kiedy jesteś w bibliotece.

- Przepraszam bracie, ale wiesz że gubię się między tymi regałami - bóg piorunów uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- Może gdybyś zaglądał tutaj częściej nie tylko w celu znalezienia mnie nauczyłbyś się poruszać po tym przybytku wiedzy - odparł ironicznie Loki.

- Zauważyłem, że z nikim się dzisiaj nie widziałeś po obiedzie - stwierdził blondwłosy ignorując uszczypliwą uwagę brata.

- To po to mnie szukałeś? - Loki westchnął zawiedziony, przez chwilę miał nadzieje, że jego brat jest tu jednak z innego powodu.

- Chciałem się spytać, czy wszystko w porządku. Zachowywałeś się bardzo dziwnie - Thor uniósł pytająco brew.

- To było tylko... - szukając odpowiednich słów wzrok Lokiego powędrował na podłogę. Zastanawiał się jaka odpowiedź nie brzmiałaby niedorzecznie. Nagle zauważył biały ogon wystający zza regału. W jednej chwili jego wzrok stężał a źrenice się rozszerzyły.

- Bracie? - bóg piorunów dotknął jego napiętego ramienia - Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy twoje dziwne zachowanie nie ma związku z zatrutym pokarmem, które dostało się do królewskiej kuchni.

- Słucham? - Loki spytał udając zainteresowanie. W tym momencie nie obchodziło go co Thor myśli na jego temat. Skupił się na tym, żeby nie spuścić z oka ogona ślizgającego się po podłodze.

- W mięsie były pasożyty. - Thor przygryzł wargę zastanawiając się jak nie urazić brata. - Zanim mięso zdjęto z kuchni, ktoś mógł je skosztować. Wiesz, pasożyty mogły się dostać do twojego organizmu, powodować swędzenie w różnych miejscach...

Insynuacja brata wypowiedziana powoli i z całą powagą mocno uraziła Lokiego.

- Nie mam żadnych pasożytów w organizmie - odpowiedział wściekle przerzucając wzrok na Thora.

- Nie mówię, że masz - blondwłosy rozłożył niewinnie ręce - Ale jeśli czujesz się gorzej, czy coś, może powinieneś...

Loki przyłożył dłoń do twarzy. _Świetnie, przez tę kreaturę mój brat uważa, że mam pasożyty._

- W każdym razie... - Thor klepnął brata przyjacielsko po ramieniu - Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

Loki przestał słuchać co jego brat ma do powiedzenia. Ogon futrzastej istoty zniknął z pola widzenia. Bladolicy ominął brata zaciekle rozglądając się po podłodze. Minął jeden regał wchodząc w przeciwną alejkę. Zdziwiony Thor ruszył za nim nie wiedząc zbytnio co czynić.

- Jeśli cię uraziłem albo...

- Cii! - Loki przyłożył palec do ust - Był pewny, że słyszał dziwny odgłos dobiegający z najniższej półki. Podszedł na palcach do regału i schylił się. Coś białego mignęło mu przed oczami chowając się za szparą między książkami. Czując kręcenie w nosie Loki wyprostował się. Zapach zwierzęcia uderzył w jego nozdrza i mimo próby wstrzymania powietrza kichnął głośno.

- Powinieneś spotkać się ze znachorkami - Thor pokręcił głową - Możliwe, że coś złapałeś.

- Bogowie nie chorują - żachnął się Loki.

- Mówi się też, że bogowie są nieśmiertelni - gromowładny przeszedł obok brata - Pamiętasz co Odyn powiedział? Żyjemy, dorastamy i umieramy tak, jak ludzie.

- Nie zaczynaj z tym "co Odyn powiedział". I najlepiej zostaw mnie w spokoju, chcę wrócić do lektury.

- Niech ci będzie - Thor westchnął - Porozmawiamy, kiedy będziesz w lepszym humorze.

Kiedy tylko Thor zniknął za regałami, Loki udał się z powrotem do stolika. Miał dość insynuacji na temat jego rzekomej niedyspozycji i uganiania się za czymś białym, wieczorem poprosi zaufanych strażników, żeby pozbyli się stwora. W tym czasie, jeśli znowu go ujrzy, będzie go po prostu ignorował.

Z tą błogą myślą Loki wyszedł zza regału i stanął na wprost miejsca, przy którym spędzał większość swojego wolnego czasu. Mimo, że stolik pozostał nienaruszony, krzesło odsunięte, a lampka zapalona, nie wszystko było w takim stanie, w jakim je zostawił. Do obrazka, który Loki uważał za swoją oazę spokoju został dodany jeden drobny szczegół. Szczegół, który leżał na otwartej książce z nieskrywaną dla Lokiego bezczelnością.

Czarnowłosy podszedł do stolika groźnie marszcząc brwi.

- Uciekaj stąd. Już!

Zwierzę popatrzyło w górę nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Loki wyciągnął rękę żeby zrzucić gagatka ze stołu, ale zauważył mieniącą się złotem rzecz, miedzy jego łapami. Przypomniał sobie, że zostawił swój medalion na stoliku.

- Oddaj go - rozkazał gniewnie po czym sięgnął ręką, żeby go zabrać.

Zwierzę wykazując się jednak lepszym od boga refleksem zeskoczyło ze stołu trzymając medalion w pysku. Prześlizgując się zwinnie między nogami Lokiego wdrapało się na najwyższą półkę. Mimo swojego wysokiego wzrostu bóg kłamstw nie zdołał sięgnąć tak wysoko.

- Niech cię diabli - wycedził przez zęby, kiedy jego palce musnęły zaledwie łap złodziejaszka.

Zwierzę odsunęło się przylgnąwszy bardziej do książek. Loki podskoczył próbując schwytać albo przynajmniej zrzucić je z półki, ale zahaczył jedynie o książkę, która z hukiem spadła na podłogę. Istota podskoczyła przestraszona odgłosem i schowała się we wnękę po książce.

- Ty mały, wredny... - Loki oddychał ciężko coraz bardziej zirytowany sytuacją. Zwierzę znikło między książkami i mimo, że Loki obszedł półkę dookoła i pościągał większość książek, nie znalazł złodzieja.

Następne minuty minęły mu na układanie stosu starych ksiąg pod bacznym wzrokiem bibliotekarki, która mimo że nie odważyła się powiedzieć niczego, stała przez jakiś czas w alejce kiwając co jakiś czas głową i poprawiając spadające z nosa okulary. Loki kolejny raz czuł się zawstydzony i zły na samego siebie za okazanie braku szacunku do książek, które przecież tak kochał czytać. Odstawiając ostatnią z nich poprawił swoje szaty i i wyszedł z biblioteki.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki zamknął się w swojej komnacie odrzucając jakiekolwiek towarzystwo pukające do jego drzwi. Nawet pokojówka, która przyszła, zapewne spytać się o przygotowanie wieczornej kąpieli, została odesłana już od progu. Drzwi trzasnęły przed jej nosem zostawiając ją w połowie pytania, ale nie tak zdziwioną jakby mogło się zdawać. Częste zmiany nastroju i humory jej pana były czymś do czego zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić. Nie raz i nie dwa książę zmieniał zdanie sekundę po tym jak kazał jej odejść. Za to za każdym razem patrzył na nią z dezaprobatą widząc dezorientacje w jej działaniu. Tak jakby oczekiwał, że zdąży przewidzieć jego następny kaprys. Starając się więc przewidzieć możliwość, że książę jednak stwierdzi, że ma mu przygotować kąpiel, odczekała chwile stojąc nieruchomo przed drzwiami. Policzyła do pięciu, po czym, przy braku odpowiedzi, odeszła w swoją stronę.

Loki siedział w fotelu podpierając ręką podbródek. Palce przycisnął do ust i wpatrywał się w złote zdobienia na ciemnozielonej ścianie. Po tym jak, w dość brutalny sposób, wyprosił swoją służebnice z komnaty wściekłość kipiąca w jego wnętrzu została chwilowo stłumiona. Wprawdzie nadal nerwowo stukał palcami o oparcie fotela, ale teraz wiązało się to bardziej z jego zranioną dumą niż samą utratą naszyjnika. Loki nigdy nie był sentymentalny. Nigdy nie zbierał pamiątek ani nie wspominał z rozrzewnieniem jakichś dobrych czasów, po prawdzie nawet nie był pewny, czy takie pamięta. Jednak kradzież pamiątki po jego matce bardzo nim ruszyła. Medalion był nagrodą jaką dostał po ostatniej odbytej lekcji magii, którą mu przekazała. Nagrodą za zrozumienie arkanów. Dowodem jej dumy.

_- Loki, synu... - powiedziała Frigga gładząc Lokiego po policzku._

_- Tak matko?_

_- To ostatnia rzecz jaką mogę ci przekazać jako twoja nauczycielka - chwyciła jego nadgarstek i włożyła podarunek do jego dłoni._

_W oczach młodego boga odbił się blask złotego medalionu. Loki pogładził palcem szklane oczko mieniące się zielenią i złotem._

_- Jest przepiękny, mieni się i błyszczy tak jakby zamknięto w nim kawałek wszechświata - powiedział zachwycony przesuwając kciukiem po szkiełku._

_Nagle podniósł głowę poważniejąc. Jego wzrok napotkał oczy matki i wpatrywał się w nie intensywnie._

_- Czy on jest magiczny? - spytał - Czy dzięki niemu stanę się potężniejszy?_

_Frigga zaśmiała się cicho - Są rzeczy, których nie sposób zdobyć nawet magią. I są dary, których nie można przyjąć, jeśli się nie jest w stanie odwzajemnić ich... czymś równie cennym. W przeciwnym razie taki dar przecieknie przez palce. Stopi się niczym okruch lodu zaciśnięty w dłoni. *_

Loki uśmiechnął się. Nawet teraz, po śmierci Friggi nie był do końca pewny znaczenia jej słów. Zawsze uważał ją za mądrą matkę i dobrą nauczycielkę, ale pewne kwestie między nimi zawsze były sporne, poddawane przez niego w wątpliwość.

Pukanie do drzwi wytrąciło Lokiego z zamyślenia. Potrząsnął głową, kruczoczarne włosy opadły z powrotem na ramiona. Z początku nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać, ale pukanie nie ustawało i zaczęło go irytować. Wstał więc z fotela i podszedł do drzwi. Wolałby spławić natręta, ale głośne łomotanie i nieustępliwość zwiastowało tylko jednego możliwego gościa. Trudnego w pozbyciu się.

- Bracie! - szeroki uśmiech zawitał na twarzy blondwłosego. Otworzył szeroko swoje ramiona i uścisnął brata.

- Thor... - cień udawanego entuzjazmu przemknął przez twarz drugiego z bogów.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę mogąc podzielić się z tobą pewną wiadomością...

Loki uniósł brew.

-...mam nadzieję, że jesteś w lepszym humorze niż wcześniej.

- Przyjmijmy, że tak. Mów co cię tak rozweseliło bracie?

- Czas pokoju - Thor uśmiechnął się - Chwilowy brak wojen nastał we wszystkich dziewięciu królestwach. Teraz mogę w spokoju odwiedzić Midgard i Jane.

- To świetnie - zielonooki starał się ukryć znudzenie uśmiechając się lekko.

- Wobec tego, że wybywam na jakiś czas... - westchnął - Pamiętasz jak ci mówiłem o prezencie, który dostałem od mojej lubej?

- Tak, pamiętam.

- To o tej kwestii chciałem z tobą porozmawiać w bibliotece. Otóż potrzebuję kogoś, kto się nim zaopiekuje podczas mojej nieobecności.

- Myślę, że mogę to zrobić.

Thor uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej - Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz - powiedział odwracając głowę - Adia? Chodź!

Loki zdziwiony zmarszczył brwi wychylając głowę na korytarz. W tym samym momencie coś skoczyło na barki gromowładnego chowając się pod jego włosami. Blondwłosy podrapał to po grzbiecie wywołując mruczący dźwięk wydobywający się z gardła siedzącej mu na ramieniu istoty.

- To Midgardzkie zwierzę. Kot, z tego co pamiętam. Ludzie trzymają takie w domach dla towarzystwa. Jest łatwe w obejściu z tego co zauważyłem, wystarczy go głaskać i regularnie karmić - to mówiąc chwycił zwierze za grzbiet i wręczył go zdumionemu bratu.

- Również jest bardzo ciche i delikatne, Jane by mnie zabiła, gdyby coś jej się się stało - zaakcentował mocniej słowo zabić i zmarszczył brwi - To samica tak przy okazji. Jej imię to Adia. Czasem na nie reaguje.

Loki otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął.

- Jakbyś miał jeszcze jakieś pytania zwróć się do Sif, obie z Jane zachwycały się tym zwierzęciem.

Thor poklepał brata po ramieniu, podziękował szybko za przysługę i odszedł pośpiesznie tak jakby przewidując, że jeśli zostanie sekundę dłużej jego brat zmieni zdanie.

Cisza ogarnęła rozległy korytarz pałacu i samego księcia, który został sam stojąc bezradnie w drzwiach. Ciskając gromy z oczu i przeklinając w myślach brata trzymał Adię, która wtuliła się niewinnie w jego ramiona.

* * *

*Andrzej Sapkowski "Okruch lodu"


End file.
